


No substep here folks

by Katrine



Series: No Substep here [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, Mild powerplay, Other, Short, Suggestive, kinda vague, no Substep here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrine/pseuds/Katrine
Summary: Sidestep finally has Chen where they want him.





	No substep here folks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with my sidestep Luka in mind, but purposefully vague cause we all thirsty here. Miiiight add more, one day.

Steel hesitates and moves his head back, his breath ghosting over your inner thighs. The position is slightly awkward, even while on his knees he is still tall, and you are sitting halfway on a table to give him access. “You doing okay?” you ask, moving your hand from his head to stroke it across his cheek. You move your fingers to his lips, softly parting them. He’s very careful, good at minding his teeth. When he moves his tongue to lap at two fingers, you feel a surge of heat rolling up your spine. His breath hitches, pupils dilating as he obviously enjoys servicing you. _Serving you_. You remove your fingers and dry them off on his cheek. His eyes flash with angry heat at that, but the red flush rising on his ears convince you he didn’t entirely dislike it.

“I asked you a question, Chen.” Your voice sounds surprisingly sweet to your own ears, even with the dark intent lingering on his name. “Yeah,” he starts, voice rough. “I’m fine. It’s just.. been a while.” He licks his lips, and you notice he’s not meeting your gaze. You feel your face reddening in turn, surprised by the shyness and vulnerability on display. Before he would never let you see him like that. The heat in your gut spikes, and you cough, realising your mouth has suddenly gone dry. “That’s all right. We’ll… we’ll go slow, yeah?”

He nods, and you let your hands rest in his short hair as you guide his head between your legs again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the support of everyone on the discord chat.... we are all horny there.  
> "God I wish that were me"  
> \- Smute and everyone else tbh.


End file.
